


Gives you butterflies

by RhymeReason



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Singing, and coulnt be happier about that, billy is a dork, spencer is stuck with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy sings for Spence and it all becomes cuties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gives you butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little thing i wrote based after this videohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-qwayV53rE , which is a clip that was suppose to be in the first episode, but was too gay
> 
> This is also short as hell hahahahahahah

“Where have I been, all your life???” The melodic voice of Billy Joe Cobra wafted over Spencer as he watched the ghostly form of his boyfriend sing into the microphone. Duplicates of him emerged from nowhere to harmonize on the song.

Spencer rolled his eyes when Billy glanced at him, although he was smiling. The ghost reached out a large hand and pulled Spencer into his arms still singing, though he was now staring into Spencers eyes and grinning.

Spencer smiled back at his boyfriend, then blushed slightly and rolled his eyes when the ghost winked at him.

Soon Billys singing quieted to near silence and Spencer smirked and leaned up, pressing his lips to Billy’s softly. “You are a fucking dork.” He said with a smile when he pulled back.

“But Im your dork right, bromingo?” Billy responded, smiling slightly.

Spencer laughed. “Well, you kind of haunt my house and Im nearly positive if i tried to take this necklace off you would throw things at me, so I think its safe to say you are stuck with me and Im stuck with you.”

Billy grinned wide, his transparent eyes still managing to sparkle. “Sweet! Now lets go finish this video!”

 


End file.
